


Easy Chill

by msrosey (berbaric)



Series: Ultimate Wife Form [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Teasing, all in good fun despite shadow's perpetual scowl, do you expect anything else from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berbaric/pseuds/msrosey
Summary: Amy canonically hates the cold. Shadow canonically runs hot. You can see where this is going.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Ultimate Wife Form [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896115
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Easy Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at [@msrosey](https://msrosey.tumblr.com/)!

Amy Rose prided herself on her adaptability, on being prepared for any scenario with the brightest of smiles, the most positive of attitudes, and, when all else wasn't enough, a quick hammer to the kneecaps. 

There was, however, one blind spot in her nigh impenetrable shield of optimism, one Achilles heel to her adonis of good cheer. And she was currently hip deep and freezing in it. 

“Stupid forest. Stupid snow,” Amy muttered, using her hammer to whack at the section before her. The snow was sent soaring to rather impressive heights only to be quickly replaced by a fresh wave from nearby drifts. Amy narrowed her eyes at the offending substance, pointing with a gloved finger. “I will _destroy_ you.”

Omega chimed in from ahead, “I APPROVE OF THE FLUFFY PINK ONE’S NEW APPROACH. QUERY: MISSION CHANGE TO ELIMINATING GEOGRAPHICAL RANGE?”

“Not unless you wanna start an avalanche with us in it,” Rogue said, contently flapping in the air far above the perilous drifts. Amy shot her a look of pure envy. Wings were the _biggest_ cheat. As if reading her mind, the bat smirked and added, “Plus, I’m pretty sure the _fluffy pink one_ would demolish you if you added any more ice to this bunch.”

“Darn straight,” Amy grumbled, whacking away more snow off the path. Which had the unintended consequence of hitting the nearby tree and dumping a fresh pile. Right on top of her. Her headband was knocked off. Trickles of now melting slush were sliding to slide down the back of her dress. She couldn't feel her nose. 

Above her, Rogue giggled with a pink gloved hand covering her mouth. “Aww, trouble, _fluffy_?” 

That was it. Amy let out a cry and swung her her hammer in a flurry of movements that cleared several feet of snow around her, lobbed several patches of ice towards Rogue and Omega (the former ducking behind the latter with an agility that proved she’d not been completely ignorant of the effects of her teasing), and last, but not least, uprooted the offending tree and several of its brethren and sent them flying off until they were small, dark specks in the sky. 

Amy panted with exertion as she looked over the results. A nearly clear patch of forest, with only the lightest trace of offending snow. Her feet on solid ground, er, permafrost. Finally. She let out a deep, long breath.

“You have this one handled, or do you think you might need some backup?” Rogue called out, a sly smile on her face as she rested on Omega’s shoulders, who looked almost impressed at the carnage. 

His robotic features were certainly doing something. “IMPRESSIVE DESTRUCTIVE POWER. CASE FILE UPDATED TO REFLECT SO.”

“Well, of course,” Amy said, casually brushing the remaining ice from the spines in her hair. “I mean, a lady like me always has things handled.” She leaned on her hammer as she fixed the last few spines, hip cocked to the side. “And a couple flakes can’t bring down A—“

The only warning was the sound of several dozen trees swaying in a sudden heavy breeze. It was only her innate superb hedgehog tracking skills that had Amy turning, only in time to be hit in the face by several tons of snow.

Courtesy of her destined hero’s rather bumpy stop.

“You guys all right? Shadow spotted some trouble by here just now, do you need...“ Sonic's eyes went wide as he spotted the hedgehog shaped snow drift at his side. “Hey, is that—“

“AMY ROSE WITH THE SHORT TEMPER AND HIGH PROCLIVITY TO VIOLENCE?” Omega responded, something almost gleeful in his robotic tone. Atop his shoulder, Rogue was staring, slack jawed. “AFFIRMATIVE."

“Ooh,” Sonic winced. “Heh, heh, oops?” A low growl started to build from the pile and Sonic wisely took several steps back, looking towards Omega and Rogue for backup. The former of which looked to be eagerly awaiting the results of the interaction and the latter already flying ahead. 

“We can…talk this out, right, Amy?” Sonic asked sheepishly, “It was an accident. I know you hate the cold but you hate Eggman more, right? Attack _him_ first.” 

His answer came in the form of a the sudden poof of the piko piko hammer, poking out from the side of the Amy-shaped snowman. 

“Not a good sign,” the blue hedgehog muttered, “Might be time to—“

In a blur of black and red, Shadow slid to a stop across from him and coincidentally beside the snowhog of murderous intent. The rockets on his hover shoes flared at the sudden change in speed, causing the snow immediately around him to rapidly melt. The hedgehog shaped snow mound quickly became a dripping mess of pink spines and wet clothes. 

Shadow opened his mouth to speak only to shut it at the look of genuine fear on his blue counterpart’s face. A note of true concern leaked into his voice as he said, “Was there an attack?”

“ABOUT TO BE,” Omega chimed in, robotic voice high with excitement. 

Shadow turned in time to catch the determined look on Amy Rose’s face and the current soaked state of her clothes and froze. Her spines dripped steadily onto the surrounding permafrost earth, breath coming out heavy and cloudy in the cold air. 

There was a moment where Sonic looked about to laugh...but then the single hedgehog army better known as Amy Rose moved.

Then Sonic actually did laugh, although less due to the situation and more due to the absolutely stricken look on the Ultimate Lifeform’s face as he was embraced by the smaller pink berserker. 

Her arms were wrapped around his neck and looked to be supporting herself up, knees bent and boots high off the wet ground. Her head was tucked somewhere between the tuft of white fur on his chest and his neck, and she looked to be…nuzzling closer? Shadow’s eyes went between the top of her head to Sonic’s form, hunched over and cackling, then to Omega, who looked confused as to whether this was some new offensive strategy, and looped back around to the hedgehog currently holding onto him for dear life. 

“I-Uh-“ stammering in a completely out of character way for an ultimate lifeform, Shadow held his hands in tense positions on either side of her, not entirely knowing what to do. “What?"

A small, muffled sound came from her. “—mfph-ded the snow.” A shift in position, one that sent a surprise shudder through the dark hedgehog, and the words became clear. “You can melt snow.”

Amy Rose looked up at her current savior with eyes full of hero worship. Her voice was syrupy with awe, “You. You can melt snow.” Her arms showed no sign of tiring as she tucked herself closer to the living weapon’s chest, sighing. “And you’re warm.”

“ANALYSIS COMPLETE: SUBJECT KNOWN AS ROSE HAS SUFFERED A COMPLETE MENTAL BREAK. RECOMMENDATION: TERMINATE IMMEDIATELY,” Omega offered to the side, perking up at this new potential of violence.

“Nah, nah,” Sonic cut in, still chuckling, “This is classic Amy. She _hates_ the cold. Usually trades off with Tails on these kinds of missions, but he was busy with the Rogues. Must be your lucky day, huh, Shadow?”

Shadow looked less prone to chaos controlling himself back onto the ARK where things made sense, robotic lizard monster and all, but still had every spine on edge. His eyes flickered down to the still happily sighing hedgehog attached to his form. In a still not completely level tone, he told her curtly, “Off. Now.”

Amy ignored him in favor of tucking herself more securely over his shoulder, improbable muscles barely straining to carry her own weight even with his own arms still hanging loosely at his sides. It was obvious she do this for hours. Something in Shadow’s stomach twisted at the thought. Whether it was the fact the pang wasn’t quite unpleasant or his own dislike of Sonic’s increasing likelihood to pitch into another spurt of laughter, he found himself tugging at the hands around his neck. “You’ve faced down dimensional calamities. The cold is hardly a threat to you. Now, _let go."_

“No use,” Sonic said, grin now a thing that stretched so far across his face it was a wonder it didn’t reach his ears. “Last time it was Big, and she didn’t get off for hours. Or was it days?” A mischievous light was in his eyes as he pretended to think on it. “But it’s not like the Ultimate Weapon can’t handle one _delicate_ _lady_ , right?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes at the taunt, preparing to chaos control away just to spite the blue hedgehog of a target. The figure pressed against him made a sound of dislike at the first feeling of chaos energy being collected, turning her face upward to face his. 

The full might of Amy Rose’s bright, pleading eyes were unleashed upon Shadow, a sight made particularly pitiful by the way her wet quills laid stuck against her still flushed cheeks. His resolve began to falter. _No. No, he wasn’t going to give—_ Amy’s eyes went impossibly bigger, looking to reflect the whole of his being. Shadow’s thoughts spun. He was the Ultimate Lifeform, a Living Weapon—

Amy Rose stuck her her bottom lip, trembling. 

—A glorified pack mule. Swearing to find some way to patch up his weak spot towards innocent looking girls in apparent distress, Shadow slumped his shoulders and moved to support the pink hedgehog fully. He pretended not to notice the pleased sound she let out or the way her tail was currently wagging at speeds closer Sonic’s own when chili dogs were involved. 

A few feet away, Omega sulked. “ANOTHER SITUATION SOLVED BLOODLESSLY. I AM QUICKLY TIRING OF THIS PATTERN.”

“Don’t worry, big guy, I’m sure Eggman has something special for you,” Sonic said, still smiling. He looked over at Shadow. “That is, if someone isn’t too busy playing knight in shining armor. Or should we leave you two alone for a bit?”

Shadow humphed. He’d quickly moved through the stages of acclimatization and was now compartmentalizing the sensation of being in such extended close quarters. Even if the errant hum or brush of shoulders from Amy seemed to scramble those thoughts, he was still perfectly capable of dealing with the current issue. 

Which was shutting Sonic up. 

“What shining armor? I’m just taking a handicap,” Shadow scoffed, activating his hover boots. “We both know I’ll reach Eggman’s fortress easily in this terrain. I thought I’d at least give you a fighting chance.”

The words hit their mark and Sonic bristled. “Oh, yea? Well, eat powder!”

He launched off towards the coordinates Tails had sent them, with Shadow hot on his heels. He thought of overtaking the blue hedgehog then but passed on it. Plenty of chances in the future and he might as well give the faker a shot. Plus, the potential of harm to Amy in this current wooded area was too high. 

But mostly the part about chances. 

Blocking out the rest of the snowy world around her, Amy nestled closer to the radiator of warmth that was a certain soft-hearted Ultimate Lifeform. Sometimes the best ways of adapting was leaning on others. Literally.

Now to break it him this was gonna be a repeat thing…


End file.
